Dwójnóg
Dwójnóg - Dodatek do broni występujący w Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i miał się pojawić w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Pozwala on kosztem znacznie zmniejszonej mobilności zwiększyć celność posiadanej broni. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Dodatek zamontowany jest na karabinach Browning M1919 oraz MG42 i gracz może korzystać z niego jedynie leżąc, a strzelać jedynie przy użyciu celowników mechanicznych. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Dodatek ten pojawia się jedynie na Browning M1919 i MG34 i pozostaje niezmieniony względem Finest Hour. Call of Duty 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania Dodatek ten pojawia się w kampanii i gracz może go znaleźć zamontowany na karabinach maszynowych takich jak BAR. W odróżnieniu od poprzednich części serii w których dwójnóg występował gracz nie jest zmuszony korzystać z celowników mechanicznych i nie może korzystać z niego leżąc. Tryb dla wielu graczy Dwójnóg pojawia się jako możliwy dodatek do zamontowania dla każdego karabinu maszynowego po ukończeniu wyzwania Strzelec I. W tym momencie, jak gracz podejdzie do określonych powierzchni (np. worki z piaskiem), będzie miał możliwość przy użyciu przycisku użycia zamontować broń. Wtedy też kosztem zmniejszonego przybliżenia podczas celowania (nie dotyczy m. in. Browning M1919) oraz zmniejszonej mobilności dostaje niezwykle celne narzędzie wysoce przydatne do blokownia określonych tras przed przeciwnikiem albo zabezpieczeniu tras ucieczki przyjaciół z drużyny. Dodatkowo, podczas strzelania z dwójnoga broń zużywa jeden nabój a efekt jest, jakby wystrzelono 3 albo 4, co przyczynia się do widocznego powiększenia zapasu amunicji. Jednak pomimo widocznych zalet jest niezwykle rzadko wykorzystywany. Tryb zombie Dwójnóg pojawia się zamontowany na karabinach maszynowych, jednak istnieje niewiele miejsc, gdzie można z niego skorzystać. Jednak dość znaczne ograniczenie istotnej w tym trybie mobilności na rzecz skromnych zalet sprawia, że lepiej unikać tego dodatku. Call of Duty: Black Ops Dwójnóg jako dodatek pojawia się jedynie w misji "Projekt Nova" oraz mapie zombie "Verrückt". Jego właściwości nie różnią się od odpowiednika z Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified Dodatek jest zamontowany jedynie na karabinie wyborowym Dragunow, gdzie pomaga w ograniczeniu rozrzutu. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dodatek ten miał pojawić się także w tej części, ale deweloper wycofał się z tego pomysłu. Jedyna pozostałość w plikach gry świadcząca o planach umieszczenia dwójnoga to ikona. Ciekawostki * Podczas korzystania z dwójnogu rośnie szybkostrzelność broni (wyjątkiem jest FG42), a dodatkowo w kampanii broń wtedy może ulec przegrzaniu. * W zapowiedzi mapy Verrückt widać Marine korzystającego z Browning M1919 z dwójnogiem. * W kilku innych odsłonach serii gracz może zaobserwować dwójnóg na innej broni pełniący tam jedynie walory kosmetyczne. * Dzięki komendzie ''prone_bipod_enable 1 ''gracz może korzystać z dwójnoga leżąc (wersja PC). Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII